I Think I Used Ryou's Shampoo Instead
by DreadfullySweet
Summary: Bakura starts his day falling out of bed and using Ryou's fruity shampoo. Now he has to endure Yami's insults while keeping a very lustful Malik away from Ryou. Could his day get any wose? FINISHED.
1. Ryou's Shampoo

Alright, I was reading this story where Bakura used Ryou's shampoo and I wondered what the rest of the gang would think when Bakura showed up smelling all fruity. That and I had been on a sugar high and Logo is a very addictive writer.

I find it absolutely necessary for you to know that I might have done this horribly AND that I might continue it.

And I do not know what Ryou's actual shampoo smells likes so that part is also made up.

Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

Bakura twitched his nose. H scrunched his eyes. Then he rolled over.

"Aahhhhh!" Bakura scowled. How the hell did I get on the floor? Oh, yeah, I fell. Shit, I never clean my floor. What's under my back? A shoe? Shirt? Pants? Rock? Ra-dam it, I have to get up now.

Growling and grumbling, Bakura got to his feet and stumbled out of his bedroom. Some how, he made it down the stairs and into the kitchen (stumbling over his own feet a good twenty times).

Ryou was already in there, dressed and eating his filling breakfast of cold cereal. He looked up when Bakura entered and gave him one of his warmest smiles. Bakura "humfed" and sat down in front of the plate of bacon set out for him, across form his Hikari.

"Um, B-Bakura-kun," stammered Ryou unsurely. He looked at the light through one bleary eye. What was with him? Damn, I think there might be two of him. Funny, they're attached by the waist and elbow.

"Yugi-kun called while you were asleep. He asked if we could come over this afternoon for a movie and a sleep over. I told him we would be there." Ryou said this all in a rush, trying to get it all out in one breathe. When he finished, Ryou looked at the sleepy Bakura expectantly.

Bakura groaned inwardly. Damn, it's just too early in the morning to be dealing with this! Even if it is 11:43 am on a Saturday. Crap. Ryou was giving him the puppy dog eyes.He must have been frowning.

With a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine, but if the pharaoh starts to fuck his whelp in front of me, I'm going to hit him and leave."

Ryou burst into a smile. "Thank you Bakura! I'm going to get out things together. You should take a shower." With that, the Hikari leapt to his feet and rushed to clean his and Bakura's bowl.

Groaning, out loud this time, Bakura rubbed his temples and trudged upstairs. It was pointless to raise an argument when he could barely see the stairs beneath his feet.

Grumbling incoherent words, Bakura entered the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes and started the shower. Bakura hissed slightly from the ice cold water that hit his face and body full on. Determined, even in his clouded morning state, not to be weak, he kept it like that for a few minutes while using the soap.

But let's face it. No one could stand the cold that early in the morning. Not even Bakura could do that. So he tuned on the hot water as well.

Now very disoriented and not having washed his hair yet, Bakura fumbled for his shampoo. Grabbing one of the bottles, Bakura lathered its contents into his hair and rinsed it out. He vaguely noted that it smelled different, but set it aside as something the hot and cold water was doing to his hazy mind.

Once he was done, he turned off the water and dried off with one of the towels sitting on the toilet. With the towel wrapped around his waist, Bakura went into his room and shut the door.

While he was dressing in his room, he smelled it. That fruit smell, the one that Ryou always seemed to smell like. Crap.

He had used Ryou's shampoo by mistake. If he could have hit his forehead, he would have. Unfortunately, the tee shirt he had half way on didn't allow that. He settled for cursing loudly.

He was so not going out in public smelling like fruit. No way in Hell was he going to commit social suicide. He just wouldn't go out in public. That's it; he just wouldn't leave the apartment. If Ryou laughed (Bakura knew he would) all he would have to do was threaten him. See? Simple.

He came down stairs, confident that his plan would work. That lasted about ten seconds when he saw Ryou already down there with their bags packed (they only being there one night, they could fit all their things in one bag).

'Crap,' he thought. Ryou was grinning from ear to ear, holding the bag at his side, waiting at the door. That meant they were leaving now. Shit.

"Come on, Bakura, we don't want to be late!" called Ryou in his cheery voice. Damn, could that kid get any cuter? Honestly, he could have been mistaken for a five-year-old. Wait, did I just say cute? NO, I did NOT mean that. No, it was just my clouded mind. Yes, that was it. Nothing else.

"I'm not going," Bakura said, crossing his arms. Ryou gazed at him quizzically.

"Did you use my shampoo?" Bakura mentally cursed. Now how was he supposed to stay home? Oh yeah, he wasn't.

Bakura snorted. "I'm not going," he repeated.

Ryou could barely contain the giggles threatening to overwhelm him, instead covering his mouth in mock shock.

"Bakura, I can't believe it! I never thought you liked my shampoo that much!" he cried, his eyes wide and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I do NOT like your shampoo! It was an _accident_! I don't like it!" Bakura shouted. He was in no way attracted to his baka Hikari's shampoo. No matter how good it smelled on Ryou. Crap, he did it again. He really needed to stop doing that.

Ryou let out a giggle and managed a "Come on, no one will notice" before shoving a complaining Bakura out the door.

Today was going to be sooo much fun. . . .

* * *

Ok, I might continue, but I have this other thing going. I might discontinue the other one, but I don't know yet.

Read it and tell me if I should continue both of these!

Oh, and the last sentence. Who said it, you ask? THAT is for you to decide.


	2. Make Up and Make Out

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I was so happy to hear that it didn't suck!

With my new-found confidence, I will attempt this chapter. Please read and review! I mean it!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

* * *

"I'm not going in there!" Bakura said defiantly, crossing his arms and glaring at his light.

Ryou sighed. They were standing outside the Kame Game Shop, arguing with each other on whether they were going in or not. Bakura was being soundly stubborn, but even Ryou had his moments.

"Plleeeeaaaasssseee 'Kura-chan?" pleaded Ryou, the puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom fixed on his face.

Bakura faltered. Even he couldn't resist his cute Hikari when he did that, no matter how much he didn't want to do something. Fuck, he did it again. He really needed to stop doing that. Grumbling about how weak he was becoming, Bakura hissed, "Fine, fine, Ryou. We'll go in, but if anyone so much as laughs at me, I'm sending them to the Shadow Realm!"

Ryou smiled broadly, a pleasant gleam in his eye, and opened the shop door. "After you, 'Kura-chan."

Bakura glared at Ryou for the annoying nickname, and strode into the shop. Ryou followed behind him, still smiling at his victory. Not to mention the addictive fruity smell coming from the frustrated Yami.

"Bakura, you smell like a pear!" Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes as Yami enter the hall way they were standing in.

Ryou, still smiling, said, "Hey Yami! Where's every one else?"

Yami grinned at Bakura, laughing at his fruity smelling hair, told them, "They're in the living room. Bakura, I could smell you all the way from there! Why, I didn't know you like smelling like a pear."

"I don't smell like a pear and even if I did, I wouldn't like it!" snarled Bakura, his fists in tight balls and teeth clenched. Yami's grin just widened, flashing his pearly whites and turning around to lead them to the others. Ryou shoved Bakura after him, telling him to keep his cool. Bakura was only just starting to cool off when he literally shrieked as he entered the room.

"What the Hell are they doing here!" He gestured to Malik and Marik standing in the room, leaning up against the opposite wall. Not only were they there, but so were Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu.

The two glared at him. "We were invited, genius. And since when do you use apple shampoo?" teased Marik.

"I do not use apple shampoo!" snapped Bakura, his temper rising.

"Yeah, he uses _pear_ shampoo!" Yami chimed in. Both Jounouchi and Honda burst out laughing, Ryou, Anzu and Yugi managing to kept the laughter to giggles behind their hands. Marik came up beside Bakura and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Malik slid up beside Ryou, eyeing him oddly.

"Bakura's a fruit! Who knew? I bet he has perfume and a dress too!" Both the Ishtal's laughed joyously at their little joke. Bakura's temper was rising to the danger level, his eyes narrowing and his fists shaking with suppressed rage.

Ryou noticed, and in a panic, pulled Bakura out of Marik's grasp. He led Bakura over to the couch. Malik followed and sat much too close to Ryou.

His temper still high, Bakura quite easily pushed little Yugi off the couch and made more room for himself. Yugi fell to the floor with a weird little squeak-shriek sound. Yami rushed over, hiding his chuckle with a growl, and helped hiskoi up. Ryou was looking a Yugi quizzically, not knowing that sound could come from his mouth, while Yugi's face became as red as a tomato.

Anzu glared at Bakura, Honda and Jounouchi strangely not around. "You shouldn't have done that to Yugi, Bakura. Yugi is your friend, and pushing him off the couch hurts your delicate friend---"

"SHUT UP!" the whole room exploded, excluding Yugi and Ryou, who were too gentlemanly to say it out loud. No one ever said they liked it; they were just more tactful about it.

Anzu huffed, glaring at the room's occupants (giving smiles to Yugi and Ryou, which were weekly returned) when Jounouchi and Honda came back into the room with Anzu's purse.

"It's time to put on Bakura's make up!" announced Jou, smiling his goofy grin.

Bakura went paper white, then bright red. "You stupid Mutt! I am not putting on make up; if you try to I will send you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!"

Yami had a very evil grin on his face. "Yes, Bakura, it is time to put on your make up." He made a move to pounce on him, but Bakura had fast reflexes and managed to take off running down the hall and up the stairs.

"After him!" There was a pounding of feet as everyone raced up the stairs and after the quick moving Bakura.

Bakura raced into the grandfather's room and sped into the closet, closing the door behind him. His heart was pounding at an alarming rate, making him wonderwhy no one had heard it yet.

There were the muffled footsteps and calls as the group of Bakura Hunters made their way around the second story, some callsof which he was enraged to hear were "'Kura-chan". Then the door to the grandpa's room opened, and two sets of feet padded in.

"Let's go in here." That was Malik's voice. It was followed by an 'OK' from Ryou and the door closed again.

Bakura could hear them tuning over the over-stuffed chair and lifting the blankets of the bed to look under. They had looked for about 30 seconds when Malik decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Ryou, are you and Bakura together?" Bakura could hear his light sputter and he almost saw him blush.

"N-no, why d-do you ask?" Bakura heard the sound of feet steeping across the floor and a soft thump as a body was pressed against the wall.

"Because then I can have you," answered Malik's and the question that started out of Ryou's mouth was muted by Malik's kiss.

Bakura saw red. No one, that means NO ONE, was allowed to touch his light. He didn't care what he'd said before about him not caring for his light. If he couldn't have him, no one else could touch him. He banged out of the closet and lunged at Malik.

Malik gave a little yell as he was shoved to the ground and then punched in the jaw. Ryou slide down to the floor, his body shaking and his eyes closed. Bakura continued to punch away at Malik until at least six hands grabbed him and jerked him away.

"Bakura stop hurting him!" Yami wasn't totally shocked at Bakura's actions, they hadn't got along very well ever since the warehouse incident a few months ago, but why was Ryou shaking like that?

"Let go of me, damn pharaoh!" Bakura shrieked, his fist still flying even though there was nothing beneath him.

Marik pulled his bleeding Hikari to his feet and eyed Bakura. Then his eyes fell on Ryou, and he knew what had happened. Glaring at Malik, he whispered to him that he was an idiot to make a move with a riled up Bakura in the room. Malik was about to defend himself and say that he didn't know the bastard was in the room when Jou suddenly spoke up.

"Time for his make up as punishment!" Everyone except Ryou and Bakura wore evil grins at the mention of putting make up on Bakura and started to drag the pale thief out of the room and down the stairs.

'Oh, Crap,' thought Bakura as he was dragged into the living room. Jou and Honda held his arms to his sides, Anzu holding his head, while Yami and Marik shifted through the make up containers. Malik had collapsed into an arm chair and Ryou hadn't come down yet.

Yami took out a pear colored eye mascara and opened it. Smirking, he moved closer to Bakura's face, getting ready to apply the retched goop onto his skin.

"Wait!"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I left you with a cliff hanger, so suffer until I feel like being nice. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _ahem. _Ignore that.

R&R!


	3. Whipped Cream Wars

Alright, time to see if Bakura gets girlified! I ended the last chapter with someone shouting "Wait!" right? Well, now let's find out who said it!

Read on!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Wait!"

Yami looked up. "What, Anzu?"

"You can't use pear! That is so not his color. You need to use that blue over there, not _pear_." Anzu said this as if it were painfully obvious.

Yami scowled. "But I use this color all the time, it goes with everything. Pear would look fine on him. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Everyone was giving Yami weird looks, and Bakura was on the verge of cackling. Yami, it seemed, was oblivious to how very disturbing he had just sounded. They were spared answering him by the appearance of Ryou at the door way.

"Hey, I was just thinking, I use that shampoo all the time but you guys have never tried to put make up on me. Why?" Ryou asked.

"You mean you don't use make up already?" asked Jounouchi. The rest of the room (except Bakura who just rolled his eyes) looked at Ryou as if he was crazy for saying he never used make up.

"Of course not!" huffed Ryou.

"Oh, well, we just figured that you being so much like a girl, you would of course use make up," said Honda, shrugging his shoulders. Ryou looked offended.

"I'm not like a girl."

Anzu got up and walked over to Ryou. "Ryou, you're as close to a girl as a guy can get without plastic surgery. Really, if you wore a dress, no one would say you were cross dressing, they'd say you were a cute girl."

Ryou crossed his arms and scowled. Not even he liked being called a girl. A weird hissing and BANG sound came from the kitchen and everyone averted their attention to its source.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ABOMIDABLE SNOWMAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shrieked Jou, leaping into Yami's arms, who, in turn, leapt into Honda's arms.

"No, Jou, it's me, Yugi," said the large while thing standing in the door way behind Ryou and Anzu. Yugi was covered from head to toe in whipped cream. He was holding a metal shred in one hand and eating off the white stuff with his other.

"What the Hell happened to you?" asked Yami after he was dumped to the ground by Honda.

"I was eating whipped cream and the can exploded," explained Yugi, "I have ten more in the refrigerator, so we can all have some if you want."

"WHIPPED CREAM!" screamed Malik and he jumped up and raced into the kitchen. Sighing, Marik followed him, the rest of the gang trailing behind.

"Hey, Yugi," asked Yami, "Can I lick all the whipped cream off you?"

Yugi giggled and blushed underneath his white covering, "Sure, Yami."

Yami grinned and tackled Yugi to the ground, licking his face like a dog.

Choosing no to notice, Ryou and Bakura stepped over them and into the kitchen to witness the battle of the whipped cream fools.

"IT IS MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!" screamed Malik as he sprayed whipped cream in Marik's face. Wiping it away from his eyes, Marik shot Malik back, cackling evilly.

Jounouchi and Honda had trapped their heads in the refrigerator while Anzu tried to pull them out by pulling on their shirts.

Ryou and Bakura sweatdropped, watching as the Ishtal's sprayed each other (and the floor) and Anzu ranting on about how absolutely stupid Jou and Honda were.

There was a crash as Jou and Honda came loose and knocked Anzu to the floor, effectively shutting her up. Marik backed up into the pile of idiots and tripped, falling onto them as well. Malik gave a cry of triumph before sliding on the floor and falling on his but.

Ryou and Bakura didn't bother holding in their laughs, making the whole room shake with their mirth. Marik, Anzu, Jou, and Honda glared at the pair, while Malik just grinned this big, tooth, suspiciously sarcastic grin.

"Oh, you are SO dead," growled Jou as he lunged at the laughing Yami and Hikari.

Thinking fast, Ryou grabbed up a whipped cream can and shot its contents at Jou. Jou was blinded by a face full of the white treat and he stepped back and right onto Honda. Bakura doubled over laughing his head off.

Ryou raised his whipped cream bottle and shouted, "I'm king of the whipped cream!" Bakura and Malik (who'd just stood up) both fell over laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe.

"AHHHHHHH!" Honda and Jou had tackled Ryou to the ground before he could spray them, making him shout.

Marik suddenly stood up with his whole head covered in whipped cream, making him look like some sort of demented cake. "I have and idea!" he cried.

"What!" snapped Jou as he sprayed a whipped cream smiley face on Ryou's shirt.

"We should put make up on both Bakura's. To the purse!" cried Marik grabbing Bakura and Ryou by their upper arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ryou and Bakura.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha! Do Ryou and Bakura get a make over? Will Malik ever get to make out with Ryou? Will Bakura ever get the fruity smell out of his hair? Stay tuned to find out!

Please R&R!


	4. All Tied Up

(Sigh) Sorry all, I didn't mean to make you wait this long. Here is chapter 4!

* * *

"Yes, yes! Blue definitely looks good on him. See? Told you Yami."

Anzu, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Jounouchi, and Honda were hovering around two chairs standing back to back with Ryou and Bakura tied to them with some rope that Honda found in the back room. Currently, Ryou had on: lipstick, blush, mascara, and Jounouchi was now sloppily applying eyeliner.

Bakura, the poor soul, was getting a horrible job done by Yami, Marik, and Malik, though Anzu was making up for it, if only a little. It was safe to say that Bakura was getting the worst make up experience of his life, and hopefully the last.

"You fucking bastards won't get away with this!" screamed Bakura for about the millionth time. As they had before, his torturers didn't acknowledge him. This, of course, didn't do any good to Bakura's already dangerously high temper.

"You'll all pay you motherfuckers I swear I'll----!"

"Hey do any of you want to get a soda?" asked Malik loudly over Bakura's foul language. Everyone, save Ryou and Bakura, nodded their heads in agreement, exiting the room in a group. Ryou and Bakura were left alone.

"Bakura!" hissed Ryou looking over his left shoulder.

"What?" snapped Bakura, looking over his right shoulder.

"Bakura!" Ryou turned his head to the left.

"What?" Bakura turned his head to the right.

"Bakura!"

"What?"

"Bakura!"

"What?"

"Bakura!"

"WHAT?" roared Bakura, anger flaring. Ryou froze for a moment before asking:

"Wasn't this in a movie or something?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Like I would know. You're the one who watches those _things_ you call 'movies'." Ryou gave an exasperated sigh.

"Forget it. We need to get out of here. They put mascara on me. Mascara! I can't take it anymore." Bakura could relate, and he wanted to get out_ right now_. And he had an idea.

"Why don't we stand up, move the chairs and walk to the door? That could work. Yes, it will work." Bakura sounded so smug when he told Ryou his plan, Ryou almost felt bad about pointing out the obvious.

"Um, Bakura? How are we going to get through the hallway?" Bakura's face fell. He hadn't thought of that. Crap.

"Just do it," snapped Bakura, unwilling to admit his cute little Hikari had a point. Crud, he did it again. Bakura vaguely wondered if there was a pill for this. ThenRyou snapped him back into reality.

"Well, if we want to make it out before they get back then we have to leave now." And so they stood up as best they could and hobbled over to the hall.

Now came the tricky part. Bakura went first, wanting to be leader.

"Why can't I be leader?" whined Ryou.

"Because I said so," answered Bakura snappily.

Inch by merest inch, the two made it down the hall and no trouble so far. They had made it to the front door, letting out sighs of relief. All that was left was to get out the door.

"Alright, now all we have to do is---," Bakura was cut off as the sound of Yami's voice floated down to them from the living room.

"Pear head and Snowball are missing!" Despite the horrible nicknames, Ryou and Bakura both felt dread and a rush of adrenalin as they scuttled over to the front door. Panting like dogs, Bakura shoved the door open with his knee just as they heard Yami and the others come rushing up behind them.

"Hurry Bakura!" shrieked Ryou as Jounouchi came sprinting into view.

Bakura finally got throughthe door and heforced him and Ryou out onto the sidewalk.

"FREE AT LAST!" cried Bakura in triumph.

. . . . Or so he thought.

* * *

(Yawn) Sorry it's so short but I've had a rotten day and in just about every mental sentence I've been cursing people out. Just like, well, Bakura was but only in my head. I'd never say that out loud.

Anyway, I hope you don't think it sucks too much and I'll write soon.


	5. Secret Ingredient

I am finally going to finish this story. Yes I am!

So, here it is, if you don't like it, well. . . . who cares?

Keep reading.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, wouldn't it be so messed up?

* * *

CRUNCH!

Bakura groaned as he felt the weight of the chair slide off of him, and a whole other ton of flesh landed on him. Ryou let out a muffled squeak and Anzu made a sound somewhere between a cough, a laugh and a gasp.

Jounouchi was lying on top of Ryou in a very, _suggestive_ position. The redness of Ryou's face would've made a tomato jealous. Bakura couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel a wave of embarrassment and awkwardness wash over him through their mind link. However, it was what Malik said next that made Bakura mad.

"Aw, Jounouchi-kun, I wanted to have Ryou-kun!" whined Malik in such a childish manner that almost everyone there didn't take him seriously. Almost.

"Get the fuck off Ryou right now!" screamed Bakura, leaping up and tossing both Jounouchi and Ryou to the side walk.

Jounouchi, looking very much like the dog Kaiba always claimed him to be, with his clueless face and blank features, watched Bakura as he leapt forward to strangle the blonde.

"Nooooooooooo!" cried Anzu in that movie-slow-motion trying-to-stop-the-bad-guy-from-doing-what-he-was-going-to-do-anyway kind of scream. Since Bakura managed to clamp his hands around poor Jounouchi's throat, it didn't really work.

Honda rushed into the fray to help, but ended up stepping on Jou's toe and falling into the enraged Yami. Screaming a war cry, Yami dashed in, his fists flying everywhere, not caring who they landed on. Exchanging maniacal grins, Marik and Malik toppled onto the mass of wriggling bodies (oh, that doesn't sound right. . . .). Yugi and Anzu stood safely on the side lines, watching the proceedings.

Ryou stared at the scene for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing Bakura by the back of his shirt and tugging him away with hidden strength---very well hidden strength.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU BASTARDS! KEEP LOOKING OVER YOU BACK---I'LL BE STABBING IT! YOU MOTHERFUC---" Bakura's rants were heard from seven blocks over, and the local news released a warning to all residents of the area to keep their doors locked and their windows shut until the insane man could be brought to custody.

(Two months later)

Ryou held the pan of brownies carefully. It was still a little warm and he'd forgotten to take his oven mitts with him. It was rather cold out, being October and all, and the heat, as welcome as it was, was a little _too_ much for Ryou's delicate skin.

A sigh came from Ryou's right as the pan was lifted out of his hands and out of sight. Ryou looked over at his boyfriend and Yami, Bakura, with a smile on his pink tinged face.

"Thank you, Kura-chan!" he said gratefully.

Bakura snorted. "I didn't want our 'present' to get ruined when you dropped it," was all the proud Thief could allow. Ryou just smiled.

Bakura and Ryou had been going out for a month now, and so far they hadn't hit any big obstacles except for the occasional theft, which Ryou had wisely dropped from the uselessness of the preaches. They had never brought up the horrible day of 'Make up Madness' as they called it since it had happened and the rest of the gang hadn't either, much to their relief.

Right now, the two were on their way over to Yugi's house to give him some brownies. In fact, they were about to walk in at that moment.

Yugi smiled as he saw his two white haired friends standing in the door way. "Hey you guys! I'm glad you could make it, and with brownies too!"

They were quickly let in to the party of people who currently sat around the kitchen table. Every one from the Make up Madness incident was there.

'Perfect.'

Bakura set down the brownies as Ryou told the group to dig in. Hungrily, the seven teenagers pounced on the brownies, devouring them at lightning speed. Well, Jounouchi was, helping himself to fourths and fifths.

Bakura, grinning an unnerving feral grin, turned to Ryou, saying, "Hey Ryou, did you put any secret ingredient in the brownies?"

Wearing, oddly enough, the same smile, Ryou replied, "Why, yes, I did." Ryou pulled out of his pocket a small box with the words "Chocolate Flavored, Extra-Strength, Fast-Activating Laxatives" on it. "I put in a whole box of laxatives."

The whole room froze, not a muscle moved, not a pulse beat. Then, in a flurry of movement, everyone but two were trying to get to the bathroom as fast as their legs could carry them as the laxatives took affect.

Both Ryou and Bakura laughed, tears prickling at their eyes.

This had to be the best revenge ever!

* * *

Ok, I know that the laxatives-in-the-brownies was from That 70's Show, but come on! That was such a good prank! I just had to use it.

Anyway, that's it. Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but I'm not that good at plot. This is why I'm going to be an editor.

Well, thank you for reading it even if you didn't like the ending.


End file.
